


When Dreams Come True

by scarletsaber (sushibunny)



Series: Makoharu Week 2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Day 1, Erotic Dreams, Hand Jobs, Haru Likes That About Him, Inadvertent Kabedon, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, Makoto Has Great Dreams, Okay maybe a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rei And Nagisa Are Only There For Like A Hot Second Don't Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/scarletsaber
Summary: Of course Haru would still be in the showers after everyone else was ready to leave. And of course Makoto would be the one to have to coax him out. It was to be expected.But what Makoto didn't expect was to end up pressing Haru against the locker room wall. And Haru to have no problem with that scenario at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Makoharu Week 2016 Day 1: AU or (NSFW) Erotic Dreams.
> 
> (Check out all the great fanworks [HERE](http://makoharuweek2016.tumblr.com/)!)

Makoto smiled indulgently as he watched Nagisa tease Rei- trying to grab his glasses as Rei struggled to get dressed and ward off their mischievous friend at the same time.

“Nagisa-kun please! How many times do I have to tell you it is impolite to bother someone while they are changing? Besides, you could also cause an, erm, embarrassing mishap!”

“Aw, c’mon Rei-chan! It’s not likes it’s anything I haven’t seen before.”

Makoto tuned out the sputtering that followed, shifting his attention to the missing member of their team. _Where is Haru, anyway?_ His ears picked up the sound of the locker room shower still running and he knew he had his answer. _Of course_.

“Mako-chan!”

“Mm? What is it, Nagisa?” Makoto asked, pulled from his exasperated yet fond musings about his water-obsessed best friend.

“I said~ we’re going to be late for the celebratory dinner Ama-chan promised us if we don’t go now!” Nagisa bobbed up and down in front of him, ignoring Rei’s reprimands to calm down as he looked imploringly up at Makoto. “I don’t want to miss out on seeing all our friends!”

Makoto had a feeling Nagisa was more concerned about the food than the company but he refrained from pointing that out. “Ah, well Haru is still in the showers. Why don’t you two go ahead? We’ll meet you at the restaurant.”

“Eh? Are you sure? Haru-chan could take forever!”

Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, that is true. But even more reason for you two to go without us. You shouldn’t leave Gou-chan and Amakata-sensei waiting.”

“Makoto-senpai is right, Nagisa-kun,” Rei added, pushing his now safe-from-danger glasses up his nose. “It would be a breach in etiquette to leave ladies waiting for us.”

“Eh, 'ladies'? But it’s just Gou-chan and Ama-chan.”

 _Don’t let them hear you say that_ , Makoto thought with amusement. “Um, even so, if you don’t go soon Amakata-sensei may decide not to cover the meal-”

“Hurry up, Rei-chan!” Nagisa cried, grabbing a bewildered Rei and dragging him out of the stadium locker room, leaving a grinning Makoto behind to shake his head.

He took a moment to contemplate getting changed first, but thought better of it, knowing he would more than likely need to bodily drag Haru out from underneath the hot spray of the shower. Makoto made his way back through the otherwise silent locker room, noting that they were the last ones left. It wasn’t entirely surprising; their relay had been one of the last heats of the day- and even though they hadn’t won, 6th place was nothing to sneeze at in a national competition, especially for a small town team that hadn’t even existed two years ago- so he supposed it wasn’t odd that everyone else had finished up already. Makoto only hoped that he could drag Haru out of the showers before the staff or cleaning crew came to lock up.

“Haru?” he called, rounding the corner to where the open showers were. Unsurprisingly there was no answer from the boy standing underneath the flowing water, head tilted up into the spray.

Makoto sighed, shoulders drooping as a smile curled his lips before he headed into the shower area. As expected, Haru gave no sign that he noticed Makoto’s presence, yet Makoto knew that wasn’t the case.

“Haru-chan, it’s time to go. Everyone is waiting for us,” Makoto said gently as he moved to stand beside Haru, stray drops of water splashing onto his bare chest.

“Drop the -chan,” came the lazy reply, Haru not even bothering to open his eyes as he remained beneath the showerhead.

“So stubborn,” Makoto muttered to himself, sighing again. “Come on, Haru.”

He held out his hand on instinct but quickly realized how odd that was considering both he and Haru were standing next to each other and he had nowhere to pull Haru to; except out from under the shower, he supposed. Before he could retract it in embarrassment, however, Haru appeared to have fallen into the same force of habit, extending his own hand to grasp Makoto’s like he always did, though this time Haru’s blue eyes widened and his cheeks turned a slight pink as he too realized the oddness of the gesture in the current context. It felt like an out of place handshake, and Makoto knew his own face surely matched Haru’s as he felt the heat rise under his skin.

“Er, l-let’s get going then, Haru-chan,” Makoto stuttered, feeling more embarrassed than he knew he should. It was just that holding Haru’s hand lately had started causing a warm feeling to bubble up in his stomach, and he found himself wishing to make that feeling last as long as possible. And he knew it wasn’t something one friend should be feeling towards another- even a best friend- but he couldn’t help but seek it out; want more of whatever it was, even if he knew he shouldn’t. Which was probably why he had yet to let go of the grip on Haru’s hand; not that Haru had let go either.

Makoto tried not to think about that.

“I told you to lay off the -chan,” Haru grunted, eyes narrowing at Makoto as he suddenly attempted to yank his hand back in annoyance.

Only Makoto hadn’t been anticipating such a sudden move, fingers still tightly gripped around Haru’s, and the force of Haru’s tug unbalanced him, sending Makoto colliding with Haru’s body with a loud yelp. And of course, the laws of physics being as they were, Makoto’s larger form and unexpected weight caused Haru to lose his footing on the wet tile, slipping backwards and ending up with his back pressed against the shower wall, and only Makoto’s unyielding grip on Haru’s hand kept him from sliding down the wall more than a few feet, legs kicking out at the slippery surface in search of traction. Makoto threw out his free hand as he fell, bracing his forearm against the wall in order to keep himself from falling onto Haru and crushing him against the tile.

It only took a few seconds in reality, but it felt like forever to Makoto, time only seeming to speed up once he found himself with his left forearm pressed against the wall slightly above Haru’s head- who was leaning heavily against the tiled surface, slunk down a little below his full height, knees bent and feet planted between Makoto’s splayed legs- and Makoto’s right hand was still holding tightly to Haru’s. Makoto slowly came to the realization that he was hovering over Haru in what was probably an intimidating manner, bracketing Haru in with his body, the position making Makoto feel ever larger than Haru than usual. Yet he still couldn’t seem to bring himself to let go of Haru’s hand or move away, green eyes locked with blue, and he couldn’t move his eyes away either. They were both breathing heavily- panting, really if Makoto was being honest- and the heat burning low in his gut was more intense than ever before.

Makoto was vaguely grateful that Haru had chosen the end shower to fulfill his water needs or else they would have ended up in a tangled heap on the floor instead of against a wall, but it was hard to keep that thought in mind when Haru was looking up at him with such an unreadable expression. It sent shivers running up and down his spine and no small amount of worry to the forefront of his thoughts. _What is he thinking? Did I hurt him? Is he mad at me?_ The heat turned into a lead weight at his thoughts.

“Are you alright?” he asked, or at least he was about to, when suddenly Haru jerked on his hand again. This time Makoto was able to keep his balance, but couldn’t stop his upper body from lurching forward and down in the direction of Haru’s tug, and then all desire to prevent himself from doing so left his mind as his lips crashed into Haru’s.

The kiss, if you could call the smashing together of their lips that, was rather violent, the soft skin of their lips barely doing anything to cushion the hard impact of the teeth hidden right behind them; at least at first, that is. Once Makoto gathered his bearings and his mind stopped screaming at him that he was _kissing Haru_ , his wide eyes slowly slipped closed and his mouth relaxed, lips softening and head tilting in search of a better angle and _OH_. _This is a kiss_.

At some point Makoto had finally released his hold on Haru’s hand, his own wandering down to Haru’s hip and Haru’s sliding their way up Makoto’s wet chest and into his hair, tugging at the damp strands and holding him in place- as if Makoto had any intentions of going anywhere. Their mouths slotted together as if they were made for nothing else, like pieces of a puzzle, though a puzzle had never made Makoto feel as if his entire being were aflame before.

Haru’s lips were surprisingly soft, moving in time with his own as they learned exactly what felt the best ( _everything_ ). When Makoto felt Haru’s tongue swipe over his lower lip, he couldn’t stop the moan that burst forth, his cheeks feeling on fire even as he tentatively moved his own tongue out to meet Haru’s. He felt an unexpected rush of confidence when Haru groaned in return, deciding to test the boundaries of whatever this was and titled his head more, sliding his tongue along the seam of Haru’s mouth before slipping it further inside. The hands in his hair tightened, pulling him closer, harder against Haru, and Makoto took that as permission to continue, tongue delving into Haru’s mouth. He traced the inside of Haru’s mouth with unwavering dedication, seeking to bring out more and more reactions from his usually stoic best friend- each pant and sigh and moan he earned a personal victory. Makoto couldn’t get enough of Haru’s taste, his tongue, his lips, his _everything_. He could stay there kissing Haru forever and be perfectly satisfied.

Makoto was broken from his blissful revery, however, when Haru’s hips moved forward, thrusting into his and his attention was brought to the hardness he felt pressing against his thigh; and the one he could feel pressing against Haru’s stomach.

“Haru?” he questioned, the name coming out breathy and low, and it was with an odd thrill that he watched Haru shiver at the sound.

Haru answered with another roll of his hips and a raised eyebrow.

“B-but- Haru-!” Makoto stuttered suddenly nervous and unsure. This wasn’t right, they were just friends. Best friends, but still, _just_. _Or are we_? Suddenly the lines of their relationship seemed fuzzy to Makoto, but he found he didn’t want to dwell on that; especially not with Haru staring up at him with darkened eyes and kiss swollen lips.

“You’re thinking too much,” Haru chastised, pulling Makoto down again into a deep kiss, Haru’s tongue gliding between his lips with what felt like practiced ease. It was almost strange, how well Haru kissed him, no hesitancy or uncertainty in his movements. But Makoto couldn’t bring himself to care when Haru’s tongue was doing something sinfully wonderful inside his mouth.

Makoto groaned, giving in and using both hands to pull Haru fully upright before pushing his body flush against Haru, trapping him between Makoto and the shower wall. Haru apparently had no qualms about the change in position, a long moan escaping his lips and his hips rutting against Makoto’s in a frenzied pace. Makoto’s right hand slid down Haru’s body, sliding along water slick skin until they reached the waistband of his jammers. Or where the waistband of his jammers should have been, Makoto’s fingers skimming along soft skin and firm muscles instead of water soaked spandex. He broke the kiss- much to Haru’s displeasure, if the annoyed grunt was any indication- and looked down, shocked to find Haru was naked. In fact, under closer inspection, Makoto noticed that his own legskins were surprisingly absent as well. When had they undressed?

Makoto was brought out of his confused fog by a hand suddenly entering his field of vision and taking his hard cock in a none-too-gentle grip. “Haru! What are you doing?!”

Haru gave him a bland look, as if to say, _isn’t it obvious_?

Before Makoto could ask again, or do anything other than gape, Haru’s hand started to move, robbing him of any ability to do anything other than moan out unintelligible syllables. Haru’s movements were tentative at first, but then he quickly found a rhythm, one that seemed achingly familiar to Makoto, which was absurd since no one had ever touched him in such a way before; no one but himself, at least.

Not one to let someone else do all the work- or give all the pleasure- Makoto quickly reached down to take Haru’s own cock into his hand once he had broken through his cloud of bliss. It was soft, yet hard at the same time- just like his own, really, though for some reason he found the contrast reminding him of Haru. Shaking away the out of place sentimental thoughts, Makoto focused on finding a rhythm Haru would enjoy, running his thumb over the head and spreading the gathered precum across the sensitive area before sliding back down the shaft, repeating the movement a few times as he gauged Haru’s reactions. Adding a twist to his wrist on the downstroke drew a pleased moan, pressing his thumb into the slit at the tip garnered a breathy gasp, circling the sensitive underside of the crown earned a stuttered sigh. Makoto was so caught up in Haru’s reactions he almost forgot about Haru’s hand on his own cock until the familiar tight feeling low down in his abdomen made itself known.

“Ah- Haru, so close,” he panted raising his eyes to look up into glazed blues.

“Mako-to, yes- me- me too.”

Makoto groaned, the sight of an uninhibited Haru driving him closer to the edge. “Here- lemme…”

He reached down, removing Haru’s hand from himself so he could push their hips closer, sliding his own cock against Haru’s and moving his hand to grip both together. Haru threw his head back, releasing an unabashed moan that made Makoto’s toes curl and his cock throb. He quickly began a fast, jerking pace, hand moving along both of their shafts at once, the feeling of Haru’s cock rubbing against his even better than the feeling of Haru’s hand had been. Makoto groaned when Haru’s hand came down to wrap around his, helping guide him up and down their lengths, both of their hips thrusting up and into their fists as they raced towards completion.

“Haru…” Makoto husked, dilated eyes seeking out Haru’s in a silent plea. And Haru read him, as well as he always did, leaning forward to fit his lips against Makoto’s in a much gentler- though no less heated- kiss than their first had been.

Haru’s thumb ghosting over the head of his cock was the last push Makoto needed, and he felt himself cum, the hot rush intensified further by the splash of wetness against his hand and the groan against his lips that told him that Haru had followed him into orgasm and then-

Makoto gasped, shooting up in bed as the electronic bird chirps of his alarm woke him, heart beating fast from a combination of being woken suddenly from a deep sleep and the remnants of his rather exciting dream. Speaking of remnants, his boxer briefs felt a little damp…

“Mmm is it really seven already?” a sleep gruff voice grumbled from next to him.

Makoto hurried to shut off the annoying alarm before turning, a soft smile crossing his lips unbidden as he looked down at the black mess of bedhead barely sticking out from underneath the blankets.

“Afraid so, Haru-chan,” he said gently, though with a slight tease in his voice. Makoto shifted back down on the bed so he was face-to-face with Haru’s blanket covered head. “I thought you were a morning person?” That part was definitely a tease.

“No -chan,” came the muffled reply, followed by a heaved sigh before sleep dulled blue eyes peeked out at him. “And I’m not one if I didn’t get to bed until 2AM.”

“Well, I did tell you not to stay up late waiting for me to get home if you had an early shift in the morning,” Makoto chastised, though it was without any real heat. He secretly loved how Haru cared enough to wait up for him, even though he hated how it also made Haru worry.

Haru merely grunted at him before closing his eyes again and moving closer, attempting to curl around Makoto. Remembering his dream, and the physical results of it, Makoto’s ears turned red and he attempted to inconspicuously shift his hips away from Haru’s reach. Haru looked up at him with a questioning look that told him he wasn’t being quite as unobtrusive as he had hoped.

“Er, it’s- ah, nothing!” he said a little too quickly, refusing to meet Haru’s eyes.

“Makoto.”

Makoto sighed, knowing when he was caught. “Eh… Well, I mean… It’s just… Well, I had this dream…”

Haru continued to stare at him intently, but Makoto couldn’t bring himself to go on, face heating up uncomfortably. “What kind of dream?” Haru prodded, raising a brow at Makoto’s continued silence.

“Um, well…”

Haru’s eyes flicked down Makoto’s blanket covered body. They widened minutely before he suddenly yanked up the blanket, drawing a surprised cry from Makoto, and his sight fixed between Makoto’s legs, causing Makoto to fidget under the intense scrutinization. Makoto was about to shove his hands over his groin to relieve it from Haru’s gaze when Haru beat him to it, hand darting down to cup Makoto.

“Haru!”

“Ah. A wet dream, huh.”

“Haru~! You don’t need to say it!” Makoto whined, choosing to put his hands to use covering his beet red face now that it was useless trying to cover himself elsewhere; especially when Haru continued to squeeze and prod at him. “Haru please stop!”

Haru sighed heavily and removed his hand, dropping the blanket. “Fine. It’s not like I can use it now, anyway.”

“Haru!”

“What was it about?” Haru suddenly asked, causing Makoto to peer through his fingers at him in surprise.

“About? Oh, the dream? Er, you,” he admitted, feeling a fresh wave of embarrassment wash over him for some reason at the admission.

Haru looked surprised, eyebrows lifting. He edged closer to Makoto, lying next to him so that their noses were only a hand's width apart. “What’d I do?”

“Now you’re teasing me. Again.” Makoto grumped, frowning at Haru even as he allowed his hands to be removed from his face and his fingers tangled in Haru’s in a familiar grip.

“I’ll tell you about my dream,” Haru offered in exchange.

“Haru, I don’t think your dream about mackerel is a sufficient trade for my s-sex dream.”

“I don’t always dream about mackerel,” Haru pouted, eyes looking to the side.

It was so adorable Makoto couldn’t help but lean in to kiss his nose, earning himself a half-hearted glare and pink cheeks. “Were you a mermaid again, then?”

“...Yes.”

Makoto chuckled. “You and water,” he teased, giving Haru a fond smile. “Actually, you were water-obsessed in my dream, too,” he admitted, thinking back on the dream, a shiver running through him as he recalled the details.

Makoto could tell Haru was on the verge of (uselessly) denying any obsession with water, when he seemed to change his mind. “How so?”

“Well, we were part of a swimming team. In high school, I think. We did pretty well too, we went to nationals.”

Haru merely hummed in response, though Makoto could tell he was intrigued by the shine in his eyes.

“That’s where it happened, actually. In the locker room after the competition. Actually, Nagisa and Rei were there too.”

Haru gave him an incredulous and slightly disturbed look before Makoto’s words registered in his own mind.

“Not- not _there_ during the-! I mean, they were on the swim team with us! Not- they were gone when we-! Argh~!” Makoto turned his face to groan into the mattress, trying to ignore the soft, breathy laughs coming from Haru.

“Makoto, it’s fine. I understand,” Haru assured him, rare smile on his lips as he regarded an extremely red faced Makoto, coaxing Makoto to look at him again with a gentle hand on his cheek.

Makoto finally looked back at Haru with a defeated sigh, reading the silent request to continue in his eyes. “Well, I went to find you after everyone had left, and of course you were in the shower, refusing to leave. And I tried to get you to come with me, but we somehow ended up against the wall… And, uh, then you kissed me- I think it was the first time we had kissed, in my dream world, and then, um... You- you were really eager and-”

“Makoto.”

“Hmm? Yes, Haru?”

Makoto looked up, his gaze having dropped to the sheet when he started recounting the shower scene, and was surprised to find a heated blue gaze not unlike the one he had see in his dream only minutes ago.

“Why don’t you show me instead?”

“Wh- Haru! We have to get ready for work!”

Haru was already moving off the bed with his usual grace, walking over to Makoto’s side to offer a hand. A wave of heat curled out from Makoto’s abdomen at the reminiscent gesture and he couldn’t help but take it and let himself be pulled from the warmth of the bed.

“We have time. Your clothes are already set out, right?”

Makoto glanced over to the chair in the corner of the room, his Iwatobi Fire Department t shirt on top of the pile of clothes there. “But-”

“I already made lunch while I was waiting for you to come home from your shift last night. And the cafe doesn’t really need me there until nine. It’s fine.”

Out of excuses and finding less and less desire to come up with one as he watched Haru slowly walk backwards towards their- rather large- bathroom, still gripping Makoto’s hand as a smirk crossed his lips, Makoto found himself mirroring the look, eyes locked onto Haru’s.

Yeah, he would much rather show Haru about his dream than tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was like, promptception: a canonverse erotic dream that actually occurred in the Future Fish AU; two birds, if you will ;)
> 
> (Also kinda proud of the many levels the title works on hehe.)
> 
> I'm gonna do my best to get out a fic for each day, so stay tuned for that! I'm also writing them, uh, now, lol, cause procrastination is my middle name, and I only know what I want to write for Day 3, so if anyone would like to throw me a prompt PLEASE DO!
> 
> tumblr- [misakis-saruhiko](http://misakis-saruhiko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
